


Most Potente

by whisperingswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fingerfucking, First Time, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingswan/pseuds/whisperingswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encounters in the Hogwarts library between several couples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1. 17 year old Lucius finds 14 year old Severus in the library, in the middle of a chilly night.</p>
<p>2. Sirius and Remus enjoy themselves in the library one night during the Christmas holidays.<br/> </p>
<p>(Underage sex, but consensual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucius and Severus

His hot breath materialized in front of him before fading away as quickly as it came. Soft, quick bursts of shadowy powder, small clouds of feathery white fluff. They colored the window in front of him with delicate, small circles of condensation. Miniscule beads of moisture began to bead up after a few minutes of continuous warmth coming from the young man's lips.

Severus's hands shook as they flipped through the thick, crumbling pages of the book he had propped up on the windowsill. He could barely feel his numbing fingertips, and he glanced out the window with tired, hooded eyes. It had to be past three o clock, but Severus made no move to leave the deserted library.

The frigid air of the darkened room seemed to suffocate him as he tried to read the ancient tome. The Slytherin squinted his eyes, trying to read the tiny handwritten print with only the moonlight streaming through the window illuminating the page. He didn't dare light a lantern, for fear of being discovered. He couldn't deal with repercussions of being caught. Not right now.

Unable to find the potion recipe he had been seeking, Severus closed to book in frustration. In his three years at Hogwarts, the library had been a sanctuary for the lonely boy. The books and scrolls never seemed to ridicule him or attack his character, unlike the castle's students. The young man shut his eyes tight, trying not to think of the day's bullying and teasing he received at the hands of James Potter and his gaggle of friends, especially Sirius Black. The handsome boy always had a biting remark for Severus, and although Severus either ignored him or often retorted with a nasty word or two, it still felt like a knife was being twisted throughout his stomach. The fact was that Severus was truly very alone, and he felt his isolation keenly, especially at times like this.

Letting out an almost inaudible whimper, Severus slid to the cold ground, shaking with chills and repressed tears. But just as he was about let out his inner pain, he heard a rustle of fabric from his left.

Covering his mouth, Severus froze. He glanced into the darkness that was the cavernous library but saw no one. Just as his breathing slowed, he heard a silken voice whisper, "Good evening, Severus".

Jumping to his feet within half a second, Severus whipped around and stared into the barely lit face of Lucius Malfoy. Severus sucked in his breath as he took in the other boy's appearance. The older boy's silvery long hair was out of its customary ponytail, and fell around his pale face in jostled waves. He wore nothing but a heavy velvet dressing gown, and brandished no wand or candle. Shadows danced around his face and lips as he smirked, and his translucent blue eyes shone in an ethereal way in the moonlit aisle. He stepped closer to Severus, who was shaking with nervousness.

"A little late to be reading, don't you think?" Lucius drawled, pulling his robe around him tightly.

Severus looked at the floor, and swallowed audibly. "I'm sorry, Lucius, I couldn't sleep, and the libr–" he would have continued, but was stopped by Lucius swooping closer to him, almost pressing his chest into his. Severus gasped lightly, and Lucius smiled again, less sarcastically now, and he brought a chilly hand up to Severus's angled cheekbone.

"Such a lovely face, my dear Severus," Lucius whispered, as he ran his thumb along Snape's jaw line. His breath and touch were warm against the younger man's cold skin, and in spite of himself Severus found himself leaning into the Prefect's touch. At this Lucius smiled, and brought a hand around to Severus's waist, and pulled him into him even closer so he could lean down and speak into Severus's ear. "And such melancholy eyes. Dark and enchanting as a stormy sea." Lucius's own eyes peered into Severus's inky black ones, not in a threatening way, but almost admiring, and full of questions. The boy trembled beneath his touch, but his eyes fluttered closed as Lucius's thumb brushed his bottom lip. He held the blonde's gaze as his breathing became a bit more labored, and Lucius's eyes closed a bit, his blonde eyelashes nearly resting on his cheeks. He felt the heat between them build slightly, and Severus became aware of Lucius's robe slipping apart at his chest. The skin there was so pale it seemed ghostlike, and before he could stop himself, Severus brought up a trembling hand to caress the exposed skin. Lucius shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath at the unexpected touch, and without hesitating, leaned down to lock his lips with Severus's in a fevered kiss.

Snape tensed as the unexpected kiss, but melted into Lucius's embrace, bringing his hands up to tangle in the other boy's silky hair. Lucius moaned softly and delicately licked Severus's bottom lip, begging the younger boy to open his mouth to him, which he hesitantly did after a few moments.

 

Lucius groaned and swiftly lifted up Severus so he was propped up on the windowsill. Fumbling with the younger boy's robes, he pushed the heavy fabric to the sides, and feeling Severus's hot breath on his shoulders, Lucius slipped a hand down the younger man's trousers and lightly ran his fingertips along his inner thigh. Severus gasped loudly and clutched at Lucius's hair, and he felt the older boy smile into his neck before he began to roughly bite and lick the tender skin there. Feeling Severus squirm under his ministrations and whimper into his ears lit a fire inside of Lucius, and he growled as he dug his nails into the soft skin of Severus's thigh. The younger boy cried out, and Lucius quickly kissed him on the lips in apology for the rough treatment. He leaned to murmur in his ear, "You're so beautiful, sweet Severus," delighting in the shudder that ran up Severus's body as he nipped his earlobe, "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you."

Severus's breathing was shallow as Lucius moved his fingers to wrap around his hardening member. At the first touch he almost pulled away, but Lucius's fingers gently stroked him and drew a shuttering moan from Severus's lips. He threw his head back as Lucius brought his fingers up to his own mouth, wet them, and then returned them to Severus's hot skin, teasing the head with slick fingers and making Snape shake uncontrollably. He whispered Lucius's name, who was worshipping his collarbones and chest with his mouth, nipping and suckling and licking, tasting the boy desperately, as if he feared he would vanish into thin air. He stopped touching the younger boy and pulled his trousers off of his legs completely, sucking in his breath as the milky white limbs were revealed to him. He slid his warming hands up the soft skin, before kneeling down to softly kiss the fragrant skin of Severus's inner thigh. The boy jumped as the warm tongue worked its way upward, snaking its way to the base of his erection, and then sliding up, barely touching it, before Lucius took his mouth and completely took the younger boy into his warm, wet cavern.

Severus jumped and cried out loudly, and felt Lucius moan a bit as he swirled his tongue around his aching member. It was the most delicious feeling he'd ever experienced. The slick, wet heat enveloping his heated skin was torturously pleasurable, and made his vision fuzz out and pulse with his rapid heartbeat. He tangled his hands in Lucius's pearly locks, almost involuntarily pushing his head down closer to his hips. How could this feel so good? Things didn't feel this intoxicating in reality, this divine. He had to be dreaming. No one would want to do this for him, really. No one. He glanced down at the older boy, who had begun to lick the tip of his aching head teasingly, before twisting a slick palm and fingers around his erection. Severus hissed and bucked his hips, almost falling off of the windowsill. The treatment was thorough and fiery, and Severus felt himself becoming close to his peak. He bit his lip and moaned, "Oh, Lucius…don't stop…"

Lucius moaned eagerly and took Severus fully in his throat, clutching the younger boy's hips with his hands. His own arousal was painfully hard, and her ached to take Severus right there and then, without preparation and wildly, but he tried to quell his nearly murderous lust. He forced himself to remember that Severus was most likely quite inexperienced, and for a second, he felt a touch of guilt. His lust had been building up since Severus had been sorted into Slytherin three years ago. He had tried to throw it aside, to ignore it, but he couldn't take it anymore. When he had realized Severus was in the library, alone and lovely as ever, he had made up his mind that he would give the boy as much pleasure as he truly did deserve. Closing his eyes as he tasted Severus's sweet skin, he envisioned the younger boy on his back, with his legs wrapped around Lucius's waist, clutching at his back frantically while screaming his name. He imagined being deep inside the boy, and the thought almost made him come. Spurred on by his thoughts, placed his hands on Severus's bare knees and gently pushed them far apart from one another.

Severus tensed and glanced down at Lucius, who didn't miss a beat as he began running a finger along the cleft of Severus's rear, slowly massaging the entrance into the younger boy's body, tenderly but earnestly. Severus jumped and jerked at the intense sensation, and moaned a bit. The area was so sensitive, and had never been touched by another before. It sent him over the edge.

Severus' eyes rolled back into his head as a soft groan built up in his throat, becoming more shrill as Lucius's mouth engulfed him and his insistent fingers touched him. The tension from the blood flowing through his erection became so painful that a few tears ran out of his closed eyes, but the pain was soon thrown aside by the most intense feeling Severus had ever experienced. He bucked his hips uncontrollably as his climax took him, causing him to cry out and sob, and he dug his fingernails into Lucius's shoulders as he came forcefully.

Finally tasting the warm, nearly sweet liquid that coated Lucius's throat made his heart flutter and palpitate, and Lucius forced himself not to swallow every bit of it. Instead he brought his fingers to his mouth and coated them with Severus's cum, before returned them to their former place. With his index finger slick with moisture, Lucius easily slid it into Severus's passage with little resistance. He took advantage of Severus's relaxed state after orgasm to prepare him. Wanting to mask any discomfort his young lover may feel, he continued to delicately lick Severus's lax member, making him shudder and whimper lightly.

Severus's breathing was still heavy, his heart still racing. Sweat covered his face and neck in a light sheen, and chilled in the cool night air. Severus coughed a little, and leaned back into the window, cherishing the coldness of the glass against his back. He barely even noticed that Lucius was still touching him, his body was so relaxed and numb. The invasion of Lucius's fingers was not unpleasant. In fact, it felt good. He leaned back onto the window, his mind barely functioning, his body feeling as light as clouds. He felt Lucius slip a long finger inside of his passage slowly, and Severus sighed softly. He felt no pain, and even when Lucius pushed in a second finger, Severus didn't flinch away. The fingers were slick and gentle, and Lucius moved them slowly in and out, scissoring them while inside of the boy. While Severus closed his eyes tightly to concentrate on the pleasure, Lucius lifted him slightly, and brought his aching member to align with Severus's opening. Licking his fingers, Lucius then reached down to made the head of his erection wet, and, biting his lip in anticipation, he slowly began to push inside of the younger boy. Severus's eyes flew open, full of pain. He leaned forward and grabbed Lucius's shoulders, and Lucius stopped.

"Shall I continue, dearest? I don't want to hurt you," the blonde boy whispered, looking questioningly into Severus's pained eyes. His body ached to possess the boy so badly, but his refused to do anything Severus didn't want. Leaning forward, he kissed the boy's forehead, which was slick with sweat, hoping to reassure him. Severus then nodded, and kissed Lucius's lips softly. "Please, don't stop. I want this. I want…you." The whispered words were so quiet Lucius had to strain to hear them, but they sent a fire up and down his spine. Kissing Severus deeply and passionately, he continued to push into the boy, and slowly he buried himself completely inside of him.

Lucius shuddered at the tight glove that encircled him, and wrapped his arms around Severus's lower back, listening closely to the other boy's breathing. Careful not to thrust into him just yet, Lucius kissed his neck and earlobe while holding him steady, whispering sweet words to the shaking boy. Severus was breathing shallowly, trying to adjust to the invasion, but sweat poured from his forehead from the pain. Lucius let out a distressed cry, and licked away the beads of sweat that rolled down Severus's face. He nearly pulled out, fearing he was tearing the boy in two, but the Severus stopped him, kissed him fiercely, even biting his lip, and Lucius's fears were calmed a bit. He thrust his head to the side to get his disheveled hair out of his face, and looked Severus in his eyes. "Soon, my darling. It will all be better soon." He brought a shaking hand up to caress Severus's flushed face, and kissed him tenderly. Severus whimpered as Lucius shifted a bit, and then bit his bottom lip.

He was so warm. So warm, and tight, and unexplored. Lucius knew the pain would cease if he moved and found that sweet bundle of nerves inside his lover, so he gently lifted Severus up off of him, slowly, before pulling him back down. He angled himself slightly differently, trying to locate Severus's prostate. He pushed in again, and the startled yelp that came from Severus told him he had found his mark. Smiling at his success, Lucius kissed Severus again, exploring his mouth and his thurst in and out, still keeping a steady rhythm, stroking his new lover's prostate with each stroke. It wasn't long before Severus relaxed completely and became looser, making it easier for Lucius to move within him and make them both shake with pleasure. Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus, lifting him up a bit so he could push himself deeper inside. The velvety heat enclosing him made Lucius nearly delirious with pleasure, and he moaned needily. He began to thrust faster, needing the friction to become more intense and insistent, needing to conquer the boy and make him his own.

"God….Lucius!" Severus panted and whimpered as Lucius thrust his hips up into him, picking up speed as the younger Slytherin began thrusting back to meet him, throwing himself down further onto the blonde. Lucius expertly aimed his thrusts to brush against the sweet spot inside of his lover, who was hardening again despite his earlier climax, and Lucius growled with renewed desires and urges. The way his lover was wantonly pushing against him, begging Lucius to go deeper, crying out with every thrust of his hips, drove him absolutely mad. With a feral growl he lifted Severus off of him and flipped him around so he was leaning against the windowsill, his cheek against the glass. Lucius entered him from behind, earning a shuddering gasp from the younger boy as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him. Inhaling Snape's musky scent deeply, Lucius pulled back the younger boy's black hair away from his neck so he would lick the soft skin there. Severus whimpered as Lucius began to move again, first slowly and deeply, and then fast, with more intensity and drive. Lucius shrugged off his heavy black robe, and pulled back Severus's own robe to nibble and bite the boy's pale white shoulders. Severus's cries from the intense movement became almost frantic, and Lucius smiled into Severus's neck. He relished the fact that the boy was becoming aroused again from his expert moves, and he reached around to stroke Severus in time with his thrusting hips.

Severus began to cry out in earnest now, whimpering Lucius's name over and over and clenching his fingers into the wood of the windowsill. His legs began to shake uncontrollably, and he let his weight go as he felt Lucius hold him up with his strong hands. He had never felt anything like this; the fiery, pleasure filled spot inside of him that Lucius kept hitting was mind blowing, and Severus's vision clouded with bright light whenever Lucius thrust into him. It was thrilling, and the veiled pain behind it was just as addicting as the pleasure itself. Severus clenched his teeth so hard his jaw began to ache. "Lucius…you're going to make me come again…please don't stop. Harder. Harder, Lucius, please…" He threw back his head and bit his lip, and his entire body tensed while fire licked his body. He screamed as he felt himself finally let go into Lucius's hand, spilling hot cum onto the older boy's hand and shuddering so hard that the glass window rattled. His vision failed him and his breathing hitched as Lucius kept slamming into him, still stroking his prostate as he came hard and long. His scream was drawn out into breathless whimpers as Lucius leaned up to whisper to him. "Severus, I'm going to come… Severus…mmmm," Lucius mumbled breathlessly into Severus's ear, his whole body shaking with his impending climax. Just as Severus's muscles clenched around him vice-like during the peak of his own orgasm, Lucius groaned loudly, spilling himself in the younger boy. He could barely hear Severus's labored breathing and desperate whimpers as he continued to thrust until his orgasm slowed. The hazy heat crawled through him from the pit of his stomach down to his toes, and Lucius clamped his teeth down onto Severus's exposed shoulder, drawing blood and earning a cracked scream from Severus's bruised lips.

After tasting the blood, Lucius threw his head back, shaking his wild mane around him. His pale blonde hair was slick with sweat and clung to his damp skin, and he shivered from the combined heat within him and the frigid air that caressed his wet skin. He clung to the younger boy's shaking body, kissing his glossy skin and rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Severus's thighs and hips. His own legs ached from his orgasm, and he longed to pull Severus down to the floor with him to curl up in a spent heap, but he knew he had to be careful not to hurt the boy. Tenderly, he began to slowly back away from Severus, pulling out of him as delicately as he could. Severus only whimpered once, too exhausted and full of residual pleasure to care too much about his tender backside. Lucius kissed the top of the boy's head of tousled hair, and gently pulled him down with him to recline on the floor. Severus shivered and his heart was beating as fast as a panicked rabbit's, and he sighed as he buried his face in Lucius's chest. He wrapped his shaking arms around the Prefect and the older boy responded by hugging him to him tightly. Their hot breath mingled together in the freezing air around them, dancing in tendrils of fog and moisture.

Feeling Severus's breathing slow, Lucius regretfully looked around him. The silencing charm he had cast in the library would not last much longer, and dawn was coming much too quickly for his liking. He had to get Severus back to his room soon, lest they be discovered. Kissing Severus's forehead, he gently laid him back down onto the library floor. The younger boy was already asleep, and Lucius hurriedly wrapped his dressing gown around him once more. He buttoned up Severus's robes and straightened them before gathering the boy up in his arms. Carrying the spent wizard in his arms, Lucius quietly left the library, and clutched Severus to his chest tightly. He entered the common room and took a left, heading for his private room. Opening the door, he slipped inside and laid Severus down on his bed. He pulled the green velvet covers over the boy, and lay down next to him, nuzzling his cheek and kissing it. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed. It wouldn't be easy getting Severus out of his room later that day unnoticed, but they was no way he would sleep without the boy's sweet presence next to him. Shutting his eyes, Lucius smiled. He had finally gotten what he wanted.


	2. Remus and Sirius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius journey to the library, their favorite place to carry out their rather kinky lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild BDSM, bondage, and Dom/sub elements.

Most Potente 2.0

“Come on love, we don’t have much time,” Sirius whispered, picking up his pace and pulling on his lover’s hand impatiently.   
Remus Lupin groaned and quickened his stride, but it wasn’t without a smile when he replied, “You know full well we have the whole night to ourselves, Siri; I believe you’re just impatient to have me ravage you.” His cheekiness was rewarded with a smack on his ass and he laughed, and leaned over to kiss Sirius Black’s flushed cheek.

They continued in silence, hand in hand and very much looking forward to getting to their destination. As they neared the library, they both looked around to make sure Filch or the deplorable Mrs. Norris weren’t lurking around. Luckily, the corridors were empty- if there was one advantage to staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday, it was the easier time of perusing the castle after curfew. 

Sirius opened the enormous doors to the cavernous library, and they both shivered a bit from the cool air that burst forth from within. Sirius looked over his shoulder, winked at Remus, and held out his hand. The werewolf returned the animagi’s smile and took the offered hand, feeling his lust grow within his chest. The two walked toward their window, the same one that they had taken over ever year since 5th. Even the windowsill bore marks of fingernails being dug into the soft wood, and a tiny crack had started in the glass from an incident that had taken place last time. Sirius smirked as he ran his long fingers over the well-worn wood and his mind flitted over the memories that had grown in that small space over time. 

Turning around, he found Remus to be nearly lost in darkness, his eyes and face barely illuminated in the pale moonlight streaming through the window. His amber eyes glowed in an ethereal way, and the silvery sheen of his scars glinted in the pearly light. Sirius shivered as he gazed upon his lover, whose dark beauty never seemed to dim, only grow stronger. His heart beat rapidly as he drank in his lover’s form, inhaled his musky scent, and he met the translucent eyes with his.  
“Are you ready to make me yours, my dear Remus?” Sirius whispered quietly, his voice nearly shaking. Suddenly the werewolf was in front of him, his chest pressed against Sirius’s, his lips brushing against his ear, his hot breath feathering all around his neck.

“Yes,” Lupin growled lowly, and the sensual rumble in his voice made Sirius tremble and close his eyes. He was always taken aback by Remus’s dominant side, which only seemed to come out when they became intimate. Not that he minded, though; Sirius knew Remus needed the control, especially after his transformations, when he was helpless to control his body or urges. And, letting himself go into the care of his lover was refreshing for him as well- Sirius was a bit of a closet submissive, and he loved surrendering to all of Remus’s ministrations.

Sirius sucked in his breath as Remus began to nibble his earlobe and lick just under it, lavishing the soft skin with his hot tongue and sharp nips. Sirius gasped and squirmed as Remus moved lowering, biting his neck so hard that it nearly drew blood, and then switched to tenderly licking the abused skin. The lycanthrope moved his hand down to hitch up Sirius’s robes, and slid his hand along his lover’s silken thigh. Drinking in Sirius’s small moans and whimpers, Remus felt his desire building within him and becoming nearly unbearable. 

His Sirius definitely brought out the wolf within him, and he longed to dominate the young man right there, with no preparation or warning, and ravish him until he begged for mercy. He was still getting used to this side of himself, and it still frightened him at times. The first time Sirius and he had been completely intimate, Remus had nearly scared the other boy and himself to death with his aggression and dominate urges. However, the two had realized that the normally sweet, gentle, almost timid werewolf was merely vying for control in his hectic life, control he hadn’t had since he was a child before the bite. They then also realized that Sirius, once he calmed from the shock of Remus’s roughness, craved being able to surrender control to another. He had tried so hard for years to keep his family from completely ripping apart, looking after the other Marauders, and the responsibilities weighed heavily on his shoulders- so, when he realized he had found somebody he could safely submit to, he jumped on the chance.   
Remus smirked as Sirius let out a higher pitched moan as the werewolf started to fondle his ass and dig into the flesh with his nails. His Sirius was just so beautiful in his submission, too. Long, elegant neck exposed for Remus’s pleasure, hips arched toward him wantonly, soft begging coming from his bruised lips. Hands willingly held above his head, waiting to be restrained. It was almost too much for Remus to handle.

Almost.

Muttering an incantation, thin ropes snaked out of his wand to entwine themselves around Sirius’s wrists, binding them together and tying themselves to the hook embedded in the space of wall between the windows that usually held a lantern, which they had done away with years ago. Sirius whimpered as the ropes tied into a strong knot, and he lowered his eyes demurely and submissively. Remus chuckled and brought a hand up to lift Sirius’s chin, and then kissed him roughly. He bit and sucked the full bottom lip, forced his tongue inside the warm mouth, staking his claim. Sirius, powerless, returned the kissing with fervor and desperate desire. He began thrusting his hips forward, begging for Remus to touch him.

Remus smiled and knelt down, eager to taste what belonged to him and him alone. Pushing aside the animagi’s robes, he took his hard arousal into his hand, and stroked agonizingly slowly. Sirius again moaned, and bucked desperately, trying to create more friction. Without warning, Remus took his aching length into his mouth completely, and Sirius jumped and let out a strangled scream. 

Remus smiled as he swirled his tongue all around Sirius’s enflamed head, then licked slowly up and down, then in circular motions, then sucked the tip. He fondled his lover’s sac with his other hand, with soft, massaging movements. Sirius’s legs began to shake, and his knees nearly gave out as Remus deep throated him while simultaneously thrusting a wet finger inside of him. A keening wail left Sirius’s lips at the surprise intrusion, and Remus smirked to himself. He had learned early on in their relationship that Sirius was an exceptionally vocal lover. Luckily for the two of them, Remus was talented at producing a strong silencing charm. Sirius’s unabashed moaning and whimpering were some of Remus’s favorite things in the entire world, and he would learn any amount of magic in order to be able to safely hear them again and again. 

Eager to make use of his silencing charm, which he cast as soon as they entered the library, Remus sucked Sirius harder, and pushed a second finger into his lover. He crooked his fingers slowly, looking for his goal. Sirius’s moaning became more breathless, and his legs shook so hard that Remus could barely continue. He brought his head up and latched his mouth onto Sirius’ neck, which was slick with salty sweat. He bit down hard, delighting in the high pitched sound that Sirius let out. Remus began to thrust his fingers faster, deeper, and when Sirius threw back his head and let out a gloriously obscene noise, Remus knew he had found that spot inside of Sirius that nearly pushed the animagi into oblivion. He worked a third finger into his lover’s hot, slick passage, and Sirius thrust his hips into his hand wildly. 

“Fuck, please, Remus…” Sirius burst out, desperate to feel some sort of relief. His erection ached so badly that the pain nearly overtook the pleasure that he felt deep inside of him. Remus looked up and met his eyes, and Sirius sucked in his breath and the primal, almost violent look in the amber eyes. The werewolf withdrew his fingers slowly, and Sirius began to whimper in complaint, until Remus slammed his body into his, brought the hand up to his bruised neck and pressed down. Sirius’s heart sped up with a mixture of arousal and a tiny spark of fear; the submissive within him loved the complete domination, yet he knew Remus’s considerable strength, and though he had never lost control with him yet while they were intimate, the threat was always there. The wolf was always just under the surface during their love play. Remus must have picked up on Sirius’s nervousness, because the animalistic look in his eyes faded a bit, and he removed his hand. He kissed Sirius’ neck tenderly in apology.

“I’ve got you, darling,” Remus murmured into the fevered skin, feeling Sirius’s pulse slow slightly under his lips, “I’ve got you.” He returned a hand to Sirius’s arousal and stroked softly, until he was coaxing more moans from Sirius’s lips. Feeling as though he may completely lose himself if he didn’t take the young man now, Remus easily lifted Sirius up onto the windowsill. He tore Sirius’ robes from his body so that he was entirely naked and vulnerable. Remus involuntarily groaned when he laid eyes on his beautiful lover. Sirius had the body of a god, and was frighteningly captivating in his submissive state. It would be so very difficult to resist climaxing the instant he entered Sirius, but he resolved to make this last as long as he could.

Remus spread the elegant and willing legs apart, and bent down to push his tongue into Sirius’s relaxed entrance. Sirius bucked his hips and groaned, and could barely breathe. The hot, silken tongue was talented and Sirius feared he would come much too soon, and Remus would not be pleased with that. It was an unspoken game they played during encounters like this- Remus had control over Sirius’s orgasm, and if he came without permission, he would be punished. Although punishment was as rewarding as their lovemaking, Sirius had no patience for it tonight, and took a deep, shuddering breath. He knew the werewolf was testing him, trying to push him over the edge, to see if he would break. He resolved himself to stay strong, but just then, he felt the head of Remus’s erection brush at his entrance. He quivered, and as he met Remus’s eyes again, the lycanthrope thrust himself into him in one smooth movement.

His vision seemed to blur as Sirius felt Remus became one with him; his whimpering seemed so far away, and Remus’s groaning also seemed as if it came from another world. Sirius bit his lip until he tasted blood, and he concentrated on the spiraling pleasure that was traveling through his body. This was what he lived for. He ached to be taken and used, and his Remus knew exactly how to do just that; even the pain from being fucked so quickly and roughly drove him insane with pleasure. Sirius brought his legs up to wrap around Remus’s waist to allow his lover deeper access. He gyrated his hips into Remus’s, and he saw stars as Remus slammed into him. He breathlessly begged for Remus to keep going, Remus obliged, drinking in the wild moans that came from his lover with every frenzied thrust. His eyes raked over Sirius’s form, trying to memorize him in this exact moment- wild, hungry, desperate, lovely. He grabbed the animagi’s hips and thrust with abandon, knowing there would be bruises left on the milky skin once they were through. He felt a slight twinge of guilt lick at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away; Sirius had told him that he didn’t mind the brusies and scratches after their loving, but he loved them. He had tried to explain that he liked feeling marked, and liked feeling that he belonged to Remus and Remus alone. The conversation had led to some of their wildest sex yet and the memory nearly caused Remus to come right there and then. 

“Finite incantatem,” Remus mumbled breathlessly, pointing his wand at the restraints that held his lover. Sirius slumped forward, clinging to Remus for dear life as the werewolf continued to mercilessly thrust inside him. The brunette’s continued sucking and biting all over his neck had most likely left him looking mauled. Without warning, Remus dropped to the ground, pulling Sirius down on top of him. Meeting the raven-haired boy’s eyes, Remus whispered authoritatively and sensually, “Ride me”.   
At being given orders, Sirius felt the submissive inside him melt and tremble, and he obliged his lover. Shifting so that he was straddling Remus, he began to rock back and forth, up and down, and Remus’s guttural moan let him know that this was exactly what his lover wanted.

“Yessss….”Remus growled, biting his lower lip. This was what he lived for, to see Sirius riding him without abandon, fucking himself with his head thrown back, passion-marked neck exposed and positively sinful noises leaving his mouth.

“Remus…ohh, Remus…mmm,” Sirius whimpered, still lifting himself up and down on top of Remus, riding him slowly, sweat pouring down his naked neck and chest. Remus growled and dug his nails into his lover’s hips, and forced him to move faster. The sounds Sirius made, almost reminiscent of a little bird, drove him absolutely wild and were music to his ears. Sirius yelped when Remus began thrusting up into him almost violently, and began stroking his weeping length, until Remus grabbed his hand away. Crying out at the denied contact, Sirius pleaded with his lover with begging eyes and almost tortured moans. Remus grinned wickedly and replaced Sirius’s hand with his own, wrapping his hand around him and touching teasingly.

“Don’t come until I say you can,” Remus ordered silkily, and Sirius threw his head back and shivered. 

Sirius began to ride with renewed vigor, and cried out each time he slammed down onto Remus’s hips. It was becoming too must, much too fast. The orders from Remus, his hard cock rigid inside of him, the rhythmic slapping of their coupling, the scent of their sweat and musk. It was pushing Sirius into delirium and near insanity, and he knew he would come any second.

“Close, Remy…so close,” he gasped out, and Remus suddenly growled viciously and sat up, causing Sirius to yelp in surprise. He pushed the animagi off of him, and grabbed his waist. He turned him around roughly so that he was on his knees, and he pushed Sirius’s back down toward the floor so that his chest connected with the cold stone. He grabbed a handful of Sirius’ sweaty long hair, and shoved himself back into Sirius. He reached around and took hold of Sirius’ erection, and squeezed hard at the base in order to prevent his climax. He then began pounding into his lover so hard that Sirius could no longer keep from screaming hoarsely. Remus could barely see straight; the screams went straight to his groin and he thrust violently, desperate to reach orgasm and spill himself into Sirius’ hot and willing body. But he wouldn’t until Sirius would nearly be in tears, begging him with all he had to be allowed to come. Only then would Remus grant him mercy, and allow himself to come.

Remus would never tire of scratching Sirius’s arched back, would never tire of looking down to see himself disappear into Sirius, and would certainly never tire of pushing Sirius to the point of no return. He knew Sirius would not last much longer, and the werewolf craved for the begging and pleading to begin.

The screaming turned into choked sobs, and soon, words peppered the haggard breaths Sirius managed to draw between thrusts. “Re…Remus…please…fuck, please, please..”  
“Please what, love?” Remus gasped out, trying to draw this out longer, but he knew it was no use. They would both unravel quickly now that the begging began. Remus craved hearing it and Sirius craved giving it.

“Please let me come. Please, please, Remus, I’m yours, I belong to you, please just let me come, please…” Sirius was shaking, with combined white-hot pleasure and pain from the rough treatment. He knew he would come with or without his lover’s permission, and prayed that Remus would give his blessing soon…

Finally, Remus took his hand away from the base of Sirius’ length, and whispered, “Yes, my love, my star, come for me, spill yourself for me,” and he felt Sirius shudder violently and clench around him. He let out a shrill howl as he came, and Remus climaxed seconds later, murmuring Sirius’s name reverently as he stroked the trembling young man’s back. Sirius collapsed onto the floor, struggling for breath, and tears wetting his cheeks. Remus immediately pulled out of him carefully, and gathered him up into his arms. He cradled Sirius, ignoring the chilly stone beneath them. He kissed the sweat-slicked brow, caressed his cheeks, whispered to him how beautiful he was and how good he had been. Sirius’ breathing began to slow, and he kissed Remus’ collarbone weakly and he clung to him. 

Remus smiled and closed his eyes, reveling in the afterglow. The wolf had been sated, and he no longer felt dominant and aggressive. The gift of Sirius’s submission was one he would never take for granted. He gave the young man another squeeze, and gently separated himself from him. Sirius whined in protest as Remus stood up, collected their clothes, and began clumsily dressing Sirius.

“Sleep here,” Sirius muttered, and Remus gave him a gentle chuckle. 

“We can’t, Sirius, we’ll be caught. You know we have to get back to the tower, lovely. I’ll carry you.”

“Will not,” Sirius grumbled half-heartedly as Remus tried to push his long legs into his trousers, “I can walk.” But they both knew it was a lie, and that Sirius loved being spoiled by his lover after particularly rough sex. The first time Remus lifted him with ease, Sirius had been surprised, but then remembered the inhuman strength that Remus had due to the lycanthropy. He couldn’t remember being carried like a babe ever before in his life, and the truth was, he cherished the feeling of being held and protected.

Finally, Sirius had been clothed and Remus pulled his own robes on. He cast a quick cleaning spell to clean the evidence of their coupling, and broke silencing charm. He picked up a weakly protesting Sirius and held him close as he opened the door of the library a bit to peek around it.

“Coast is clear, Siri,” he said, and set off down the corridor at a brisk walk, replaying the events of the evening through his mind, with a huge smile plastered onto his flushed face.

After tucking the soundly sleeping Sirius into bed, Remus laid down beside him and snuggled up to him. He kissed his lover’s cheek and whispered, with a hint of smugness, “Merry Christmas, Sirius. I hope you enjoyed your gift.” 

And within seconds, he, too, succumbed to sleep.


End file.
